Botas de Quidditch
by Puddle.of.Stars
Summary: Respuesta al "Reto Navideño" del foro The Ruins. -Porque quiero que dejes de torturarte cada vez que las ves. Además, suponiendo que están gafadas, te quitaré la mala suerte con el Quidditch— contestó Hermione sonriendo —Tómalo como un regalo de Navidad.-


_Bueno, aquí estoy con mi fic de respuesta al reto de "Reto navideño" del foro The Ruins. La palabra que me tocó es "Botas"._

_Este fic transcurre durante el tercer año, en las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando a Harry le regalan la Saeta de fuego._

_Disclamer: Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.._

_Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>Botas de Quidditch.<strong>

Oliver Wood caminaba a paso acelerado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sus puños fuertemente cerrados y sus ojos echando chispas, mostraban el tremendo enfado que tenía. ¿La causante? Hermione Granger y su actitud delatadora. Harry Potter había recibido esa mañana una magnífica _Saeta de Fuego_, pero la estúpida de Granger había conseguido que se la quitaran para hacerle no sé qué.

—Granger— Rugió cuando la vio al final del pasillo. La joven se volvió temerosa, pero lo enfrentó cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué quieres, Wood?— contestó desafiante.

—Quiero una explicación de por qué le has dicho a McGonagall que la _Saeta de Fuego_ es peligrosa— Oliver intentó hablar lo más relajado posible, pero sus puños cerrados temblaban de furia.

—Es que es peligrosa— informó Hermione, comenzando a darse la vuelta y marchándose.— Adiós, Wood—

—¿No te das cuenta que por tu culpa, Gryffindor va a perder el torneo de Quidditch?— reprochó Oliver. Hermione se paró en seco y volvió a encarar al joven.

—¿Te importa más ganar una copa, que la seguridad de Harry?— preguntó Hermione algo asombrada. —Muy propio de usted, Señor Wood—

—¡Es que la _Saeta de fuego_ no es peligrosa!

—Claro que es peligrosa

—Granger, no me saques de mis casillas— contestó Oliver intentando tranquilizar la rabia que le comía por dentro.

—Pues déjame en paz de una vez, Wood.-

Hermione comenzó a andar de nuevo hacía la biblioteca, pero Oliver la interceptó a los pocos segundos.

—Está bien, Granger. ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Oliver, colocándose frente a ella.

—¿Cómo? — cuestionó Hermione, sin entender que es lo que quería decir el joven capitán.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te daré lo que sea si vas a hablar con McGonagall, y le dices que la _Saeta_ no es peligrosa— dijo Oliver mirando suplicante a la castaña.

—¿Por qué tiene tanta importancia esa escoba? — preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—Esa escoba, es la que puede hacer que ganemos la copa— dijo Oliver relajando un poco la postura.

—¿Y eso es importante para ti por…?— insistió la joven.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger! Siempre he querido ganar esa copa y está es mi última oportunidad. ¡Quiero dejar huella en este maldito castillo! — contestó Oliver, escupiendo las palabras furioso.

Hermione lo miró con dulzura por primera vez desde que se encontraran en ese pasillo, ganar la copa de Quidditch era el sueño de Oliver y no podía quitárselo, así que tendría que hacer algo.

—Vale, quiero tus botas de Quidditch— pidió Hermione, mostrando una gran sonrisa. —Las botas de tu primer partido—

—¿Las botas del partido en el cual me caí a los tres minutos? — preguntó sorprendido Oliver. —¿Cómo sabes que aún las conservo? —

—Si yo fuera tú, las tendría guardadas para recordarme una y otra vez que puedo fracasar— dijo Hermione desviando la mirada. —Por lo que se ve pensamos igual—

Oliver le sonrió a la joven y volvió a hablar.

—¿Y por qué las quieres? —

—Porque quiero que dejes de torturarte cada vez que las ves. Además, suponiendo que están gafadas, te quitaré la mala suerte con el Quidditch— contestó Hermione, sonriendo al joven de nuevo. —Tómalo como un regalo de Navidad—

Oliver acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, mostrándole con ese gesto lo agradecido que estaba.

—Granger, yo también quiero regalarte algo, pero no sé lo que puedo darte— dijo Oliver pensativo, separándose un poco de la joven.

—No hace falta, de verdad— contestó Hermione, moviendo sus manos en señal de negación.

—Ya sé, te voy a regalar algo bonito— dijo Oliver acercando a Hermione de la cintura y posando sus labios sobre los de la joven.

Era un beso cálido e inexperto, un primer beso. Poco a poco se separaron y Oliver le sonrió.

—Te regalo nuestro primer beso.-

—¿Nuestro?— consiguió preguntar Hermione, algo perturbada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Sí, ya lo hablaremos dentro de unos cuatro años, mientras tanto, disfruta y sé feliz. —contestó Oliver separándose de la joven y caminando hacia el pasillo contrario, que llevaba a la biblioteca.

—¡Eh, Wood!— gritó Hermione desde el otro extremo del pasillo. —¡Quiero mis botas!—

—Las tendrás, Granger, en cuanto Harry tenga la escoba en sus manos— dijo volviéndose a mirar a la joven desde la distancia, después sonrió. —Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad, Hermione!—

—Feliz Navidad, Oliver— contestó Hermione, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano y se marcharon por caminos opuestos, recordando ese beso, su primer beso.

¡Fin!

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a <em>_**Alive to Live a Lie**__ por betearme el fic tan amablemente. ¡GRACIAS!_

_Un beso._


End file.
